Humble Pie
by xoxoficwriter
Summary: The twoshot sequel to Flashy Pants. Based off the Kurt/Rachel/Blaine scenes in Blame It On The Alcohol.
1. Chapter 1

"Ugh.."

Kurt watched as Blaine slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes, looking around Kurt's room.

"Good morning Blaine, it's nice of you to finally join me."

"What?" He turned around to look at the alarm clock, which read _12:15_.

"I'm so sorry, why didn't you wake me up?"

"You were totally out of it last night, so I decided I was going to let you sleep."

"I feel like shit. My head is pounding. And the light is hurting my eyes." He mumbled, covering his face with a pillow.

Kurt laughed. "Come on, get up. Coffee will help with that headache, and you can't stay in my bed all day."

"But I want to.." he pleaded.

Kurt took the pillow off of his head and threw it at him.

"Fine."

* * *

Blaine and Kurt were standing in line, getting ready to order.

"I didn't drink THAT much!" Blaine said, defending himself.

"Are you kidding? You spent the entire night sucking Rachel Berry's face. That, sir, is what we call rock bottom."

Blaine's phone vibrated and he looked down at it. "Oh my god, speak of the devil." He said quickly, before answering.

"_Hi, Rachel. Kurt and I were just talking about you."_

They picked up their medium drips and began walking to their table.

Kurt watched Blaine listen for a while, desperately wanting to know what Rachel was saying.

"Is she drunk?" He asked.

Blaine shushed him.

"_Uhm, yeah. Uh huh. Alright, I'll see you then. Okay, bye."_

They sat down at their table, and Blaine finally spoke.

"Rachel just asked me out." He said, laughing.

Kurt couldn't believe what he had just heard. "That's amazing." He said, laughing. "She's got a girl crush on you."

Blaine got up to get some sugar for his coffee.

Kurt took a sip of his. "Wait a second, why'd you say yes?" He questioned. "You can't lead her on."

Blaine looked back at him. "Who says I'm leading her on?"

He returned to the table and Kurt's mouth fell open.

"You can't be serious.."

"We kissed, it felt good."

"It felt good because you were drunk."

"What's the harm in going out on one crummy little date?"

"You're GAY, Blaine."

"I thought I was, but.. I've never even had a boyfriend before.. Isn't this the time you're supposed to figure stuff out?"

"I can't believe that I'm hearing this right now." Kurt said, looking away.

"Maybe I'm bi, I don't know."

"Bisexual is a term that gay guys in highschool use when they wanna hold hands with girls and feel like a normal person for a change." Kurt said, starting to get angry.

"Whoa whoa whoa, wait. Why are you so angry?" Blaine asked.

"Because I look up to you. I admire how proud you are of who you are. I know what it's like to be in the closet, and here you are, about to tiptoe back in."

"I'm really sorry if this hurts your feelings or your pride or whatever, but however confusing it might be for you, it's actually a lot more confusing for me. You're 100% sure of who you are, fantastic. Well, maybe we all can't be so lucky."

"Yeah, I've had a lot of luck, Blaine. I was really lucky to be chased out of high school by a bully who threatened to kill me." Kurt said coldly.

"And why did he do that?" Blaine asked.

"Because he didn't like who I was."

"Sort of exactly what you're saying to me right now. Isn't it?"

Kurt opened his mouth to speak, but didn't say anything.

"I'm.." Blaine took a deep breath before continuing. "I'm searching, okay?"

Kurt stared at him with his mouth wide open.

"I'm honestly just trying to figure out who I am. And for you, of ALL people, to get down on me for that, I didn't think that's who you were."

Blaine got up from the table.

"I'll see you. I'd say bye, but I wouldn't wanna make you angry."

He quickly left the coffee shop, leaving a stunned look on Kurt's face as he watched Blaine leave.

* * *

"Thanks for helping with the party clean up. Especially considering that you didn't even drink." Rachel said, looking at Kurt while he picked up a plastic cup and placed it in a garbage bag.

"I was in the neighborhood." He answered.

"At 10?" she asked. "Are you sure you're not hear just to find out how my date with Blaine went?"

"Oh! Was that tonight?"

Rachel shot him a look. "Look, we're friends, so I'm gonna be honest with you." She said, looking at him.

"That date was lovely." She said, smiling widely. "We saw Love Story at the Revival Theatre. We even dressed up as the characters."

"That's not gay at all!" Kurt said, going back to cleaning up. "Did you kiss?"

"No. Our lips spent the evening mouthing Ali MacGraw's dialogue. Frankly, I did expect a little snog as the date drew to a close, but I guess the timing just wasn't right." Rachel sat down.

"Or the blood alcohol level." Kurt added.

"Look." Rachel began. "I know that you have feelings for him, and I'm sure you think I'm crazy for asking him out, but Blaine is obviously conflicted, and if he turns out not to be gay, well then, I guess I will have done you a favor."

"And I'm doing you a favor.." he began, sitting down beside her. "By telling you that Blaine is the first of a long line of conflicted men that you will date, that will later turn out to be only the most flaming of homosexuals."

"Blaine and I have a lot in common."

_"_A sentiment expressed by many a hag about many a gay_."_

Rachel made a face at him.

"Look — I don't doubt that you and Blaine would have a jolly good time shopping at Burberry and arguing who would make the better Rum Tum Tugger. I don't dispute that." Kurt said, putting his hand on his chest. "But, there's something you and Blaine will never have." He paused. "And that's chemistry."

Rachel thought for a moment. "Fine." She said, beginning to nod. "But I'm gonna prove you wrong. I'm gonna take the beer goggles off and I'm gonna kiss him sober. And if the spark is still there, then I'm taking you to your bakery of choice for a piping hot slice of humble pie."

Kurt's eyes widened.

"You're on."


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt and Rachel were sitting at a table at The Lima Bean.

"So you said he comes this way at 3:30?" Rachel asked.

"Like clockwork. For his post rehearsal medium drip." Kurt answered.

"I just can't wait to lay one on him." She said, taking out some lip balm.

"I've got a bad feeling about this, Rachel." Kurt said, watching as she began to apply it.

"I mean, I don't want to be a scold, but I don't want you to get hurt either. There's no victory for me in this, either way."

"Who cares about you, buddy? I might get a new boyfriend out of this, who can keep up with me vocally, and in the future, give me vaguely Euroasian-looking children."

"There he is" Kurt said, and Rachel turned around to look at him.

"Dreamy as ever."

"Okay! Wish me luck!"

Kurt watched as she made her way to Blaine.

"Hey Rachel, what's going on?" Blaine said with a smile.

Rachel went straight for the kiss, and Kurt watched, sipping on his coffee.

She finally broke the kiss and looked at Blaine with hopeful eyes, waiting for his reaction.

He stared blankly ahead for a few seconds before he began to nod. "Huh.."

Rachel stared at him.

"Yup. I'm gay."

Kurt couldn't help but smile hearing this, and seeing Rachel's reaction.

"100% gay. Thank you so much for clearing that up for me, Rachel."

Rachel remained silent, her eyes growing wide,

"Listen, save my space in line will you? I gotta go hit the restroom." He said, before leaving.

Rachel watched him leave with a stunned look on her face.

Kurt walked up to her, dropping his smile before she turned around.

"That was hard, wasn't it?"

Rachel's eyes were wide. "Are you kidding? That was amazing. I am speechless!"

It was Kurt's turn to look shocked, he didn't understand this at all.

"I just had a relationship with a guy who turned out to be gay! That is song writing gold!" she exclaimed.

"Oh!" She said, grabbing Kurt's face and kissing him on the cheek.

"Okay! I have to go compose, but thank you, THANK YOU." She said excitedly, before running out of the coffee shop.

Kurt just stood there for a few moments, letting everything just sink in. He decided he would wait for Blaine, so he sat back down at the table.

* * *

He waited 10 minutes and Blaine still hadn't returned, so he decided to go and check on him.

He opened the door and he saw Blaine standing over the sink, splashing water on his face. He didn't really know what to say, they hadn't talked since their argument a few days before.

"Hey.." Kurt said slowly.

Blaine turned around to look at Kurt, his face was red, and it looked like he had been crying.

"Hey.." he answered softly.

Kurt stepped forward. "Blaine.."

Blaine shook his head. "Kurt, don't."

"I'm sorry. For what I said. For everything."

"You were angry, I get it."

"I shouldn't have said what I did."

"We all say things we don't mean Kurt. It's fine."

"Are you really over it?" Kurt pressed.

Blaine remained silent for a few seconds, but then he slowly shook his head.

"I'm so sorry.." he said softly, and Kurt saw the tears.

"Blaine, don't apologize."

"Kurt, listen. I've hurt you so many times. I jump to conclusions. I really don't know what I'm doing. First with Jeremiah, and now with Rachel. You have to stop giving me so much credit. I've messed up so many times, I'm surprised you don't hate me by now."

Kurt took his hand. "Blaine, I could never hate you." He began. "Sure, it wasn't easy seeing you kiss Rachel like that. I've accepted the fact that you don't see me as anything more than a friend."

"That's where you're wrong." Blaine said softly.

"I'm screwed up in the past, but I'm completely sure about this. I've been too stupid the past few months to realize the truth, but I'm in love with you, Kurt. I'm so sorry, and I really hope that you'll-"

"Shut up, Blaine!"

Blaine felt Kurt's soft lips against his own, and it felt so much better than when he kissed Rachel. This felt **right.** Kurt pulled away slowly, smiling at him.

Blaine licked his lips. "Mmm.. I'm definitely gay."

Kurt elbowed him.

"Ow!"

"Let's go grab some coffee."


End file.
